1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hand truck apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved masonry block dolly apparatus wherein the same includes spaced support legs to accomodate variously sized masonry block to interfit within the spaced apertures of such block for transport of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand truck apparatus directed to various needs to enable manual movement and repositioning of large quantities of bulk items is known in the prior art. Heretofore, however, hand truck apparatus has not been directed to the convenient and ready transport of masonry block. Such masonry block is formed with spaced apertures and due to the relatively brittle nature of such block as construction material, they are subject to damage during movement. Examples of prior art hand truck apparatus include U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,996 to Hardy setting forth a hand truck for generic application to transport a variety of items, and is defined by a ladder type framework mounting fixed lower legs to support a variety of items thereon, and further including a rear carriage to enable a rolling transport of such items.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,624 to Mace illustrates a hand truck formed with a bottom fixed platform oriented relative to a vertical framework to enable transport of a variety of large planar objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,173 to Fleming sets forth a hand truck again utilizing a fixed lower platform, but incorporating a strap member to secure enlarged items to the truck organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,346 to Greschwender sets forth a utility type cart or hand truck with a lower support plate mounted to accommodate objects to be transported thereon and adapted to receive a rigid framework in a spaced relationship relative to the vertical framework of the hand truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,124 also to Greschwender is illustrative of a further example of the hand truck with a lower platform mounted to vertical legs that are reciprocatably mounted relative to the hand truck for support of various items thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved masonry block dolly apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of accommodating and adjusting the support legs of the dolly to be directed through and support masonry blocks thereon, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.